A media luz
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Spoilers caps. 352-353. En algunas tradiciones, los muertos regresan por lo que dejaron atrás. Yaoi.


NdA; Spoiler de los capítulos 352-353. Un detalle absolutamente mexicano –yo lo soy- ya que no podía desperdiciar a Chad. Dedicado a PsychoEd, quien me pasó la canción que originó este fic

HALF LIGHT / A MEDIA LUZ

Kitsune Gin.

No sé como he podido resistir. No sé cómo es que camino o si tengo el piloto en automático. No logro respirar o no sé por qué lo hago, no hay caso en que lo haga. No puedo combatir si no te tengo; ya no hay caso en hacerlo. No puedo formar las palabras, no sé hablar si no estás. No tengo a donde mirar. Me estoy volviendo loco…**nos estamos volviendo locos, Abou… haz que regrese… dile a ella, a la pelirroja ¿Orihime se llama? que haga que regrese… **No puedo hablar, no puedo llorar, no quiero seguir respirando, no lo soporto. No sé por qué mi corazón late…**lucía hermoso… yo no lo reconocí, Abou, te lo juro… quieres que te mate? ¿Quieres que nos matemos? ¡Haz que pare! ¡HAZ QUE PARE! YA NO QUIERO OÍRLO NOQUIEROVERLO… **no quiero vivir, no puedo seguir viviendo, no dejo de mirarte en mi mente…Uryuu… no puedo perdonarme…lo eres todo **… déjame salir, Abou; déjame buscar al Rey del Cielo y hacer que vuelva el tiempo atrás o mátame ya y no me perdones nunca, Abou, no me perdones, ASESÍNAME O DEJAME MATARTE PERO TERMINA YA CON ESTO…**

_-Está…profundamente deprimido, taichou; no duerme, no se mueve, no habla__, solamente murmura para sí mismo, se niega a comer…no sé cómo podemos sacarlo adelante_

_-¿Qué más?_

_-Le estamos dando alimentación intravenosa y antibióticos…pero no podemos hacer mucho más _

_-¿Y Orihime__-chan?_

_-Ya lo curó hasta donde pudo. La pérdida también fue muy grande para ella; uno de sus mejores amigos y el hombre que amaba, los dos al mismo tiempo. Apenas si logró sostenerse después de que Ulquiorra-san se desvaneció en el aire. Sin embargo, no logró…_

_Unohana asintió,__ interrumpiéndola, pensando por momentos, tratando de contener ya no su propia angustia, sino incluso la de Isane. _

_Ichigo permanecía sentado, mirando hacia el jardín de la Cuarta División, la mirada ausente, sonriendo__ al vacío de vez en cuando, sus pupilas cambiando, sus ojos mudando velozmente del negro al blanco, del café al oro; su piel alternándose del blancopapel al tostado, sus cabellos del anaranjado al albino, sin moverse, sin respirar casi, sin más señales de vida que los intempestivos cambios físicos y el gemir en voz infinitamente baja, confundida con una especie de rugido o ronroneo, el de una bestia herida a la cual es peligroso acercarse. Las olas de su reiatsu permanecían contenidas en el marco de kidouh impuesto por Tessai; de otro modo, el cuartel ya habría volado en mil partes…_

Unohana se aproximó al ryoka. Chad no sonreía, pero no lucía más serio que de costumbre. De todos sus amigos, era el que mejor parecía comprender la inmensidad de la pérdida de Ichigo. Chad le mostró a Unohana lo que llevaba en las manos; velas, papel de seda de varios colores, un vaso de agua y otras cosas

-¿Para qué es todo esto, Chad-kun?

Yasutora no era de muchas palabras, sino más bien de acciones. Acercó el pequeño banco y comenzó a acomodar todo lo que llevaba; hizo una especie de mantel con el papel de seda y puso las velas en cada extremo.

Luego, fue poniendo en medio los objetos; las cápsulas de Haizen, las agujas de tejer, un chocolate del Dia Blanco, una bola de estambre azul cielo, el diminuto estuche de costura, los anteojos cuadrados sin marco y al centro… la foto de Ishida Uryuu.

Después, apagó la luz y encendió las velas, de modo que sólo la media luz de éstas iluminaba el retrato del quincy, una de las pocas fotos donde él sonreía. Unohana permaneció a la expectativa. Al fin, Chad se dignó a explicarle

-Soy mitad mexicano. En México, mi abuelo y yo poníamos ofrendas a…quienes se han ido, todos los años, para que regresaran a visitarnos. Ponemos las ofrendas con lo que le gustaba usar o comer, con cariño…

-¿Por qué haces esto, Chad?- preguntó Unohana, intrigada de cómo semejante rito de afecto lograría hacer algo por Ichigo

-Porque si Uryuu viniese a visitarlo…

No terminó la frase.

_Las flamas de las velas se movieron, levemente. Y a Unohana le pareció sentir un débil, débil reiatsu. Las oleadas de ira dentro del marco se detuvieron, abruptamente__, e Ichigo miró el improvisado y pequeño altar. Por primera vez, en días, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, al mirar el retrato. Despacio, como en convulsiones lentas, empezó a toser, gimiendo al principio, aullando después. Al fin, se derrumbó llorando en forma y Unohana aprovechó el momento para quitar la poderosa restricción que lo contenía. Chad se adelantó y lo tomó en brazos._

_El gigante lo meció despacio, hasta que terminó de llorar, acariciando sus cabellos anaranjados, como si fuese un pequeño. Ichigo quedó inconsciente, los ojos abiertos, fijos en el retrato, el rostro sereno por primera vez en semanas. Al fin, con una sonrisa tierna, Chad los cerró y lo llevó al futón._

_Sólo entonces, Unohana se dio cuenta. A media luz, la total y definitiva ausencia de todo reiatsu._

_A media luz…_

HALF LIGHT, Porcupine Tree, single Lazarus, Steven Wilson

Such a pale light  
Such a long night  
Pick up that key  
Don't drop your gaze in your coffee  
Is it me?  
Do I look beautiful in the half light?

It's been so long  
Years have gone  
Since I belonged  
Hold me please  
Stay with me  
And I will sleep

I will go now  
But I will be with you  
Hold my gaze  
Hold me inside you

http : // w w w . i m e e m . com / people / X 7 d W n k / music / u L –j G P X J / p o r c u p i n e – t r e e – h a l f – l i g h t /


End file.
